Mío
by Alkarin
Summary: Kurt regresa a Lima por Blaine y, al descubrir que no está solo, hará lo que sea para recuperarlo. Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar". Kurt/Blaine/Jake, advertencias dentro.


**Mío.**

**Resumen:** Kurt regresa a Lima por Blaine y, al descubrir que no está solo, hará lo que sea para recuperarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Lo único mío son los errores.

**N/A: **Esta historia participa en el reto _**"¡Feliz año nuevo!"**_ del foro _**"Historias por contar"**_.

El reto que tomé fue sugerido por **VrNk L SaNZ** y trata sobre lo siguiente: _Kurt regresa a Lima para apoyar a Blaine que acaba de sufrir una gran pérdida, pero al volver se entera de que Blaine no está solo, su nueva pareja es Jake por lo cual intentará recuperarlo, queriendo recodarle lo bueno que es en la cama, pero Jake interrumpirá y tendrá que haber un trío, luego Blaine tomará la decisión._

Quiero agradecer a **LoversByHaters** por sus comentarios y leer esto cuando apenas iba iniciando. ¡Gracias!

**Advertencias:** Semi AU, puesto que automáticamente estoy asumiendo que Jake es gay. Relaciones homosexuales entre tres apuestos chicos. Y una mala escritora.

So, ¿enjoy?

**888**

Después de recibir la llamada de Finn informándole sobre la dolorosa situación por la que Blaine estaba atravesando, Kurt no se lo piensa dos veces y, después de preparar una enorme maleta para su viaje, se dirige inmediatamente hacia el aeropuerto de Nueva York para tomar el primer vuelo que lo lleve directamente hasta Ohio.

Kurt sabe lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser la pérdida de uno de los padres, él pasó por eso cuando apenas era un chiquillo y no se quiere ni imaginar el dolor que en esos momentos está sintiendo Blaine, seguramente se encuentra destrozado, al igual que el resto de su familia. Kurt se pregunta si Cooper ya estará allí, Blaine va a necesitar a alguien fuerte a su lado en esos momentos, y no piensa que su madre, justo ahora, sea una buena opción. A veces, Blaine es tan frágil.

Justo antes de que su avión aterrice, cuando el impacto por la noticia lo ha abandonado y la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en que verá de nuevo a Blaine se ha evaporado, Kurt cae en cuenta de lo que en realidad está haciendo. Ha dejado absolutamente todo botado en Nueva York sin dar ninguna explicación para correr al lado de Blaine, verlo, hablar con él, estrecharlo por un momento entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo estará bien.

¿Pero qué pasaría si Blaine no quiere que él esté allí? ¿Qué tal que no quiere verlo o incluso hablar con él? _Estaría en todo su derecho_, piensa Kurt, bajando del avión y yendo a buscar su equipaje.

Hace más de medio año que no habla con él, compartieron un par de llamadas que comenzaban con _'Por favor, Kurt, lo siento tanto'_, seguidas de largos e incómodos silencios y que siempre finalizaban con Blaine llorando y Kurt cortando la conversación; y después, simplemente, Kurt dejó de tener el valor suficiente como para marcarle o aceptar sus llamadas, porque sabía que si lo hacía cedería y esa herida aún estaba tan fresca. Así que decidió que ignorarlo sería lo mejor para ambos, dejarían de hacerse daño con el orgullo de uno y la culpa del otro, se olvidarían de lo que tuvieron y simplemente seguirían adelante. Pero Kurt sabe que eso no fue lo mejor, al menos no para él, le echa de menos, le extraña tanto y está desesperado por saber si el próximo año Blaine irá a Nueva York, sabe que sí, sabe que lo logrará, _su chico_, ese chico irradia talento por cada uno de sus poros; así que sin notarlo, mientras sube al taxi que lo llevará hasta su casa, Kurt comienza a pensar en todos aquellos maravillosos lugares a los que le encantaría llevar a Blaine cuando llegue a Nueva York.

**888**

Después de dejar la enorme valija en su antiguo dormitorio y vestirse de forma adecuada para la triste ocasión, Kurt sube al auto acompañado de su padre y Carole, ya que Finn no quiso esperar hasta su llegada y se marchó solo al entierro del padre de Blaine, pero quedó de acuerdo con Burt sobre que se encontrarían en la recepción que darían después en su casa.

Cuando Kurt baja del auto, horas después, lo primero que sus ojos hacen es intentar buscar a Blaine entre toda la multitud que se encuentra dentro de la casa, ni siquiera piensa en la señora Anderson, se siente desesperado por ver cómo él lo está llevando. Identifica a la distancia la cabeza de Finn, _hasta que su altura tiene un propósito en este mundo_, piensa irritado mientras se abre paso entre la multitud. Sus pasos se detienen de golpe cuando lo ve un poco más de cerca y de pronto siente aquella conocida opresión en su pecho. Ahí está. Su rostro no ha cambiado para nada y sigue utilizando la misma ridícula cantidad de gel desde la última vez que lo vio en aquel musical. Está vestido completamente con el color del luto, lo que hace que se vea un poco pálido, y aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos color avellana están rojos e hinchados por la cantidad de lágrimas que han derramado con anterioridad. Se encuentra parado a un lado de Finn, quien parece estar inmerso en una agradable conversación con un chico de piel color canela que, _qué diablos_, en ese momento está de pie junto a Blaine con un brazo rodeando su cintura y sosteniendo una de sus manos entre la suya.

En ese momento, Kurt desea dar media vuelta y salir de ahí sin que nadie note su presencia, para poder llegar a la seguridad de su casa y azotar un par de veces su cabeza contra la puerta del armario, sólo para recordarse que lo suyo no es actuar con impulsividad; pero antes de que pueda girar sobre sus talones, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar y a pesar del tiempo, le llama.

– ¿Kurt? – y lo único que puede hacer es levantar la vista y sentir como se pierde dentro de esa triste y profunda mirada hazel.

– Blaine, uhm, hola. Yo, uhm, Finn me contó lo que sucedió. Y yo, yo sólo, pensé que podría, ya sabes, uhm, venir aquí y estar contigo, es decir, con tu familia, estar con tu familia en estos momentos. Y yo, yo de verdad lo siento tanto, y quiero que sepas… – mientras que Kurt continúa con su elocuente monólogo, los ojos de Blaine comienzan a llenarse nuevamente con lágrimas –…dios, Blaine, no llores, si tú no quieres verme aquí, puedo irme ahora mismo, sólo, no, no llores, por favor. Sólo dilo y me iré, lo prometo.

Pero Blaine no dice nada. Simplemente suelta su mano y corre para abrazar a Kurt tan fuerte que el chico castaño puede sentir como el aire abandona de pronto sus pulmones. Blaine no esperaba verlo ahí, en definitiva, sí, deseaba que estuviera con él en esos momentos, pero sabe que habría sido demasiado el solamente llamarlo y decirle algo como _'Hey, mi padre murió y me siento fatal, ¿crees que podrías olvidar por un momento la estupidez que hice, venir a Lima y hacerme sentir un poco mejor?'_, y sin embargo, ahí está, bendito Finn y su buena voluntad.

Los brazos de Blaine se enganchan al cuello de Kurt y su rostro lleno de lágrimas se entierra sobre su pecho. Todo el cuerpo de Blaine tiembla y Kurt se permite fundirse con él dentro del intenso abrazo. Sin embargo, Blaine comienza a sollozar más fuerte, haciendo que algunas personas del rededor posen sus ojos sobre ellos. Kurt lanza a Finn una mirada interrogante, sin saber realmente qué hacer, cuando Cooper aparece por su espalda.

– Kurt, vaya, gracias por estar aquí – y a pesar del tono cortés en su voz, Kurt puede detectar cierta cantidad de enojo en la mirada entrecerrada que Cooper le está lanzando. – Creo que lo más conveniente por ahora es que Blaine descanse un poco, han sido días difíciles. Hey, chico, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a tu habitación y duermes por un momento? – le pregunta Cooper, acercándose para acariciar suavemente la espalda de su hermano. Blaine voltea su rostro para asentir ligeramente mientras hipa entre los brazos del castaño. – Bien, vamos arriba – dice Cooper, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro. Pero Blaine no suelta a Kurt.

– Yo lo llevaré, si no te importa – responde Kurt, intensificando el agarre sobre Blaine.

– En realidad, sí que _nos_ importa. Así que, si me lo permites, seré yo quien lleve a Blaine a su habitación – contesta el chico que hace unos minutos estaba platicando con Finn y sostenía la mano de Blaine.

– Disculpa, pero, ¿tú eres? – arremete Kurt levantando una fina ceja. Tiene una idea de _qué_ es este chico y del rol que juega ahora en la vida de Blaine, pero por Gaga y la colección otoño-invierno de Alexander McQueen que no se lo va a dejar tan fácil.

– Soy Jake, Jake Puckerman, _su_ _novio_ – responde el joven, haciendo hincapié en las últimas dos palabras. Es hora de que alguien ponga en su lugar a ese tal Hummel.

– Yo soy… – ¿Puckerman? ¿En serio? Así que éste es el chico nuevo al que Finn reclutó para el Club Glee. Hablaron sobre ello hace como un mes en una de esas 'charlas de hermanos', como le gusta llamarlas a Finn, ¿y el muy torpe olvidó mencionarle que ahora está saliendo con Blaine? Ya arreglará cuentas con su hermanastro al llegar a casa.

– Sé quién eres – le interrumpe antes de que Kurt pueda presentarse – y por eso creo que tu presencia aquí sale sobrando.

– Pues yo creo que tú… – Finn camina hasta Kurt y Blaine y desliza su mano apretando sobre el hombro de su hermano.

– ¡Hey, chicos! – Interrumpe Cooper, parándose entre ellos – Este no es el momento ni el lugar para que se les ocurra armar un escándalo. Ahora, Jake, ¿podrías ayudarme con las flores que están en la entrada?

Jake le fulmina con la mirada antes de asentir – De acuerdo, pero subiré en un momento, esto no se acaba aquí, Hummel – y se aleja de ellos acompañado por Finn.

Kurt articula un silencioso _'Gracias'_ y luego separa un poco a Blaine para poder tomar su mano y llevarlo escaleras arriba.

Una vez que lo ha recostado sobre la cama y que ha limpiado con su pañuelo los restos de las lágrimas derramadas, Kurt se prepara para salir de la habitación y buscar al resto de la familia Anderson para ofrecer sus sentidas condolencias.

– Kurt, lo siento. Y gracias por estar aquí, en verdad que lo aprecio.

Kurt no sabe con exactitud a qué se refiere Blaine con ese _'lo siento'_, si al ataque de llanto que tuvo hace sólo unos minutos, si a que ahora está saliendo con alguien más o… en fin, lo mejor por ahora es que se mantenga tranquilo.

– No hay nada qué agradecer, Blaine, siempre estaré para ti. Tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo – y Kurt se inclina para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente – Ahora, descansa y trata de apagar tu cerebro por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? – Blaine sólo asiente antes de acomodarse mejor entre la manta con la que Kurt lo ha cubierto.

– Tú también eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Te quedarás?

– No creo que el que yo me quede a velar tu sueño haga muy feliz a tu nuevo novio – y ante la mención de Jake, Blaine sólo puede sonrojarse y bajar la mirada – Así que, lo mejor será que me vaya y tú te dediques a dormir, porque, créeme, esas enormes ojeras no se ven nada bien adornando tu rostro. Y no te preocupes, si quieres, te veré mañana, pienso quedarme un par de días por aquí – y guiñándole un ojo al chico que ahora se acurruca de lado, abrazando una enorme almohada, Kurt sale del dormitorio dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Esa noche, Kurt no duerme demasiado.

**888**

– ¿Qué? – Kurt espeta molesto, volteándose para mirar hacia un ceñudo Finn que lleva observándolo sentado sobre su cama desde que comenzó a arreglarse – ¡Dilo de una vez, Finn!, ¿quieres?

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

– ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?

– ¿Por qué estás viendo de nuevo a Blaine? ¿Por qué estás intentando acercarte otra vez a él? Eso no está bien, Kurt, mañana volverás a Nueva York – Finn luce verdaderamente confundido y preocupado – Escucha, si lo estás haciendo simplemente por una especie de revancha…

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo le haría a Blaine una cosa así? ¡Jamás lo haría! Jamás intentaría lastimarlo de esa forma.

– ¡Hey, cálmate, hermano, lo siento! No quise decirlo de ese modo. Es sólo que me preocupo por ambos. No la pasaste nada bien después de que terminaron, y él está pasando por un momento difícil ahora, ¿qué pasa si comienza a imaginarse otra cosa, Kurt? ¿Qué pasa si tú empiezas a desear algo más? Te irás mañana, volverán a estar separados y ya viste que las cosas a distancia no resultaron tan bien.

_¡Podría ser diferente, haré que funcione!_, es lo que Kurt quiere gritarle a Finn, pero no lo hace.

– ¡Ya sé que vuelvo mañana! ¿Recuerdas que fui yo quien compró el boleto? – Lo sabe, sabe que se marcha mañana y no necesita que Finn se lo esté recordando; no necesita que le recuerden que se va mañana solo y que seguramente volverá a extrañar la presencia de _alguien_ en aquella gran ciudad; así como tampoco necesita que Finn se entere que ha estado pensado los últimos dos días en lo último que ha mencionado; así que Kurt deja escapar un largo suspiro, mientras se sienta al lado de Finn sobre la cama – Lo siento, Finn. Es sólo que, me preocupo por él. Y el volver a verlo me ha hecho comprender que en todo este tiempo, jamás dejé que se marchara. Blaine sigue importándome. Demasiado. Y no creo que ahora pueda dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

– Él está saliendo con alguien.

– Oh, ¿en serio? Creí que simplemente _habías olvidado_ mencionarme ese pequeño detalle la última vez que hablamos y que esa lapa de nombre Puckerman sólo era uno más de sus nuevos accesorios.

– Dios, Kurt, ¿quisieras referirte a él como Jake? Cada vez que dices Puckerman no puedo dejar de imaginar a _nuestro_ Puck corriendo detrás de Blaine para intentar besarlo.

– Como sea, Finn.

– Sólo… mira, Kurt, no quiero que salgas lastimado y bueno, Blaine tampoco, ¿lo entiendes? Esas citas que han tenido, no pueden ser buenas para ustedes en estos momentos.

– Lo entiendo, Finn. Y no han sido _citas_. Sólo fuimos a cenar a Breadstix y luego lo llevé a su casa, y simplemente lo dejé allí, ni siquiera entré. Y ya deja de mirarme así.

– Entonces, ¿a dónde vas?

– Voy a la casa de Blaine. A despedirme. Y a recoger mi chaqueta que se llevó la noche anterior, y volveré en seguida.

– ¿Sabes que su madre se fue con Cooper a Los Ángeles por esta semana, cierto?

– No voy a seducirlo, Finn. No me aprovecharía de él.

**888**

– Hola – saluda Kurt, sintiéndose un poco inseguro al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Blaine cuando éste le abre la puerta.

– Hey. No es que me moleste, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta Blaine, tallándose los ojos y sorbiendo un poco por su nariz.

– Lamento venir a estas horas, uhm, pero sólo vine por mi chaqueta y… a despedirme – Blaine se hace a un lado cediéndole el paso, y por un momento Kurt duda sobre si debería entrar, porque Blaine se ve tan jodidamente bien con ese suéter blanco y con sus pantalones negros que le ajustan a la perfección, y por dios que esos rizos casi sin rastro de gel enmarcando su rostro hacen que Kurt sólo quiera acercase y…

– Oh, ¿vuelves tan pronto? – la voz de Blaine suena un poco decepcionada. _Claro, Kurt no se quedaría para siempre_.

Kurt vuelve de golpe a la realidad cuando Blaine lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra a través de la estancia para poder llegar hasta las escaleras. Aquellas escaleras que llevan a su habitación. _Tranquilo, Hummel, sólo vamos por la chaqueta_, se repite Kurt mientras suben, tratando de ignorar el sonrojo que de pronto cubre su rostro al recordar las veces en que Blaine hacía lo mismo cuando llegaban de la escuela y sus padres no estaban en casa – Pues, ya desaparecí por bastante tiempo, así que… –

– Lo entiendo. Alguien debe de estar extrañándote – dice Blaine, sentándose sobre la cama mientras se encoge de hombros.

– Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Rachel no lo está pasando tan mal.

– No me refería a ella – responde Blaine suavemente.

– Bueno, a diferencia tuya, no estoy saliendo con nadie por ahora, si eso es a lo que te refieres – y Kurt no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Porque aquello le recuerda al chico Puckerman; le recuerda que Blaine se besa con alguien que no es él, que sus sonrisas están dedicadas para alguien más y que en sus pensamientos, Kurt ha sido reemplazado, y eso duele. Aunque, en realidad, sabe que no tiene nada que reclamar, ni explicaciones ni nada, lo sabe. A final de cuentas fue él quien decidió que la relación ya no contaba con ninguna posibilidad de salvación. Y no fue sólo por la pérdida de la confianza, lo que Kurt no pudo soportar fue el imaginar a Blaine con alguien más. Así que antes de perder la calma y comenzar una inútil discusión, respira profundamente y mira hacia Blaine, y es ahí cuando Kurt se arrepiente un poco, sólo un poco, por el reproche implícito en sus palabras – Lo siento, no quise…

– Voy a echarte de menos – Blaine lo interrumpe y suspira, sabe que tienen una plática pendiente, pero también sabe que este no es el momento. Kurt se irá mañana y no quiere echar a perder lo que sea que está pasando entre ellos.

– Creo que tu novio se molestaría si te escucha decir eso.

– Jake ya está molesto – y al ver la mirada interrogante de Kurt, Blaine no puede evitar terminar la frase – No le hizo mucha gracia el que tú y yo hayamos cenado juntos ayer.

– ¿Se lo dijiste?

– En realidad, no. Alguien de la escuela nos vio y se lo dijo.

– ¿Porqué no se lo contaste?

– No lo sé. Creí que era… algo _nuestro_.

Y ese _'nuestro'_ es el detonante para que aquel sentimiento de posesividad, que ha estado invadiendo la mente de Kurt desde hace un par de días, sea totalmente liberado. Es el mismo sentimiento que hace a su mente gritar que Blaine le _pertenece_ y que le _necesita_ de vuelta. Y que ningún estúpido chico va a poder arrebatárselo, porque nadie, jamás, va a lograr hacerle sentir como sólo él puede con un simple toque o gesto. Así que decide lanzarse al ataque, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

– Así que, ¿lo amas? – le suelta sin más, y por la cara de angustia de Blaine, está seguro de que conoce la respuesta.

– ¿Qué?

– Me escuchaste, Blaine, ¿lo amas?

– No, no lo sé… yo…

– ¿Se lo has dicho? – Kurt presiona un poco más.

– No.

– ¿Te ha tocado? – y otro poco; mientras Kurt se va deslizando más cerca al lado de Blaine sobre la cama.

– Kurt… – Blaine no entiende muy bien de dónde ha salido todo esto, sin embargo, de lo único que está totalmente seguro es de que puede sentir el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Kurt cerca del suyo.

– Dime, Blaine, ¿te has acostado con él?

– No… no realmente.

– Pero te ha tocado – es una afirmación – ¿Lo hace mejor que yo?

– Kurt, esto no… no está bien… – susurra Blaine muy cerca de su oído. Y sabe que esto realmente está pasando, lo que no sabe es en qué momento terminó recostado sobre su espalda con Kurt acomodándose a horcajadas entre sus piernas. Dios, ha extrañado tanto ese contacto.

– ¿Porqué? ¿Te hace sentir mejor que cuando yo lo hacía?

– Por favor, Kurt…

– Por favor ¿qué, Blaine? – Kurt escucha la súplica en su voz y puede ver dentro de esos orbes dilatados que Blaine lo desea tanto como él.

– Yo no, no puedo…

– ¿Engañarlo? – Kurt se va inclinando poco a poco sobre el pecho de Blaine, se acerca despacio hacia su rostro, dejándole saber que va a besarlo justo ahora y dándole la oportunidad para alejarse y detener aquello, pero Blaine no lo hace. Toma entre sus manos el rostro de Kurt y lo jala un poco más cerca. Sus labios se encuentran y es todo lo que Kurt necesita para dejarse llevar.

Kurt aprovecha para profundizar el beso cuando Blaine separa sus labios dejando escapar un suave gemido, no puede evitarlo e introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de Blaine para explorar y deleitarse dentro de aquella dulce cavidad. Ante el contacto, Blaine jadea ligeramente por la sorpresa, pero le responde inmediatamente con la suya.

Blaine desliza sus manos por el cuello y la espalda de Kurt, acariciándolo suavemente hasta que clava sus uñas en la parte baja de su espalda cuando siente la mano de Kurt deslizándose hacia abajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Kurt siente el dolor sobre su espalda y sonríe dentro del beso cuando siente la dureza de Blaine creciendo bajo su palma.

**888**

Jake se siente un poco mal por haber discutido con Blaine esa tarde. Está consciente de que _tal vez_ sobre reaccionó un poco. Pero sigue sin gustarle la idea de que su actual novio se vea a _escondidas_ con aquel que fuera su pareja por casi dos años.

Aunque le duele reconocerlo, en el fondo, Jake sabe que Blaine aún no ha podido superar a Hummel; y lo ha ido afirmando durante los días anteriores. En esas ocasiones en las que Blaine no deja de parlotear sobre lo genial que es el que Kurt haya vuelto a la ciudad, aunque sólo fuera por algunos días y por un triste evento en su vida; o cuando Jake creía que el tema sobre la audición para NYADA había quedado por fin olvidado para Blaine, cuyos planes a futuro consistían en irse a Los Ángeles con Cooper, pero ahora, él le ha vuelto a mencionar que le encantaría poder continuar sus estudios en Nueva York. _Sí, claro, sus estudios._

Y a pesar de no tener tanto tiempo saliendo juntos, Jake se preocupa, porque le quiere y antes de convertirse en pareja, fueron amigos y Jake ya vio lo que el corazón roto de Blaine puede llegar a causar. Él estuvo ahí para recoger y volver a juntar los pedazos la primera vez, y no quiere pasar por ello de nuevo. No lo quiere para él, ni para el propio Blaine. Y Jake lo sabe, sabe que algo está pasando ahí, algo pasa entre ellos, porque a pesar de la tristeza que se aloja en los ojos hazel por la pérdida de su padre, Jake puede ver un pequeño brillo escondido detrás. Un brillo que al menos él, nunca había visto antes.

Es por eso que ha decidido ir a la casa de Blaine, necesitan hablar y aclarar un par de puntos antes de que las cosas entre ellos se pongan más densas. Y, por alguna razón, no se sorprende cuando al llegar a la casa observa el auto de Kurt estacionado en el frente. Toca un par de veces la puerta, antes de decidirse a entrar, puesto que no ha obtenido respuesta. Y mientras cruza las demás habitaciones para poder llegar hasta el cuarto de Blaine, su mente ha ido imaginando los diversos escenarios en el que posiblemente podría encontrar a ese par. Pero por más que él sea el hermano menor de Noah-dios-del-sexo-Puckerman, su mente _jamás_ imaginó aquella escena con la que se topó apenas y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Blaine está prácticamente desnudo, tumbado sobre la cama, su espalda arqueándose mientras Kurt chupa lentamente la punta de su erección antes de introducirla completamente en su boca, haciendo que Blaine gima su nombre y se retuerza debajo de él.

– ¿Blaine? – y Jake se siente un poco estúpido al escuchar que eso es lo único coherente que logra salir de su boca, la cual dicho sea de paso, se le ha secado de repente.

Al escuchar su nombre, Blaine abre los ojos, gira su cabeza y trata de enfocar a la persona que está de pie en el umbral de su cuarto, y que sujeta aún el pomo de la puerta en una mano. Intenta levantarse, por lo menos para cubrirse _aquella parte_, pero unas pálidas manos sujetando a cada lado de su cadera, se lo impiden y vuelve a ser acomodarlo sobre el colchón.

Kurt ya puede imaginarse quién es la persona que está de pie observándolos, así que cuando siente a Blaine moverse para, muy probablemente, ponerse de pie y comenzar a dar tontas explicaciones con el famoso _"No es lo que parece, sólo estábamos charlando"_, Kurt decide que es el momento de jugarse todo. Y volviendo a anclar a Blaine sobre la cama, Kurt continúa con una, particularmente, fuerte succión sobre el pene de Blaine que hace que el menor ahogue un grito y se cubra con ambas manos la enrojecida cara.

Kurt gira su rostro hacia dónde Jake se encuentra de pie, todavía con la erección de Blaine dentro de su boca, lo mira fijamente y eleva una delgada ceja en su dirección.

– Sí, es lo que piensas, Puckerman – dice Kurt, sacándose el pene erecto de Blaine de la boca y pasando su lengua alrededor de sus labios para limpiarse los restos de saliva – Me marcho mañana, y… vine a _despedirme_. Ahora, o te unes a la despedida, o te regresas por donde viniste – Kurt puede ver que Jake no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro desde el momento en que llegó, pero también puede ver que sus ojos se han puesto algo vidriosos y que traga con dificultad – Y yo que tú me lo pensaba, porque esta será la única oportunidad que tengas para estar con él.

– Kurt… – Blaine mira a su ex-novio como si de pronto le hubiera brotado otra cabeza; algo dentro de su mente le grita que debe protestar, que al menos debería de sentirse indignado, él no es ningún premio. Se siente avergonzado, expuesto, pero también excitado ante la idea de compartir ¿a Kurt?, o ¿a Jake?

– Es una buena oportunidad, _cariño_ – susurra Kurt junto a su oído – Y tal vez, después decidas qué es lo que en verdad deseas.

Y sin darle tiempo para responder, Kurt comienza a besarle de nuevo, tomando a Blaine de la nuca y profundizando el beso, sintiendo la agitación recorrer su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacen sus labios y sus lenguas juntas; y cuando siente a Blaine gemir dentro de su boca, Kurt entreabre sus ojos buscando la causa, y puede ver a Jake detrás de Blaine besando su cuello y pasando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Kurt se separa para poder terminar de sacarse el pantalón y la ropa interior de un jalón, mientras observa a Jake acercarse un poco más para poder besar a Blaine, quien responde el beso y de paso le ayuda a sacarse la molesta ropa. Kurt camina hasta la mesita de noche y abre el cajón en el que usualmente guardaban el lubricante y los condones, mete su mano hasta la parte trasera y sonríe al descubrir que ese lugar sigue siendo su escondite.

Después de que los tres finalmente están sentados, desnudos y duros sobre la cama, comparten una extraña mirada, no de incomodidad, más bien es una que dice _¿y ahora qué demonios sigue?_, así que Kurt tiene que buscar un poco de valor, a final de cuentas, fue él quien lo inició ¿no? Y se acerca hasta llegar al lado de Blaine para comenzar a besarlo, desliza sus manos y su cuerpo sobre él mientras que poco a poco lo va recostando en el centro de la enorme cama.

Kurt continúa bajando por el cuerpo de Blaine, dejando suaves besos y lametones a su paso, hasta que llega a su duro pene y vuelve a introducirlo en su boca. Blaine cierra sus manos sobre la colcha, apretándola fuertemente y girando su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Jake, que yace sobre sus rodillas a su lado derecho. La mano, ligeramente temblorosa, de Blaine se acerca hasta el cuerpo del chico y comienza el recorrido desde la parte superior de su pecho, acariciando y apretando sus pezones, para después ir bajando lentamente hasta su pene y comenzar a masturbarlo con un suave ritmo.

Blaine se queja cuando su pene es abandonado por la cálida boca de Kurt, y baja la mirada para verlo tomar esa conocida botellita entre sus manos, la cual es lanzada hacia él mientras Kurt vuelve a descender para continuar con su anterior tarea autoimpuesta. Blaine sostiene el lubricante entre sus manos y cree entender qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

Jake jadea fuertemente cuando siente la lengua de Blaine recoger el preseminal que ha cubierto su mano y su polla, y al mismo tiempo, es capaz de sentir un resbaladizo dedo que busca su entrada. El moreno se inclina para alcanzar los labios de Blaine, y de paso, poder brindarle un mejor acceso a su interior; durante el beso, puede sentir al ojimiel gemir dentro de su boca.

– Kurt, dios, Kurt… – Y si Kurt no se detiene, Blaine está seguro de que dará un espectáculo digno de un púber. Porque mientras que él se encuentra trabajando en el trasero de Jake, Kurt le ha abierto un poco más las piernas y ha deslizado su boca hacia abajo, hasta encontrar con su lengua aquél pequeño orificio rosado.

Durante algunos minutos, lo único que se puede escuchar en la habitación son gemidos, suspiros, peticiones entrecortadas, escandalosos sonidos de succión y el constante roce de la piel entre aquellos tres cuerpos. Y a diferencia de la forma en la que comenzó, todo acaba en una armoniosa sinfonía.

Blaine está recostado sobre su espalda, en el borde de la cama, con Jake montándolo a horcajadas, mientras recarga la mayor parte de su peso sobre el pecho de Kurt que está de pie detrás de él masturbándole al mismo ritmo que realiza cada una de sus embestidas dentro del cuerpo de Blaine. Después de un par de minutos, Jake termina derramándose con un ronco gemido, en la mano de Kurt, quien lo ayuda a moverse y acomodarse a un lado mientras intenta normalizar su respiración.

Kurt sujeta con más firmeza las caderas de Blaine y se entierra en él con un poco más de fuerza; ante cada estocada, Blaine gime y murmura su nombre, además de hacerle saber que cada vez está más cerca de alcanzar su clímax. Kurt disminuye la velocidad y se inclina completamente sobre el pecho de Blaine, mientras que éste aferra sus piernas alrededor de las pálidas caderas, para hacerle una hermosa marca roja de pertenencia sobre el lado derecho de su cuello al mismo tiempo que le susurra un _'Te amo'_ tan bajo que no está muy seguro de que Blaine lo haya escuchado.

Cuando siente la entrada de Blaine estrecharse a su alrededor en el momento en que se corre, Kurt intenta controlar su propio orgasmo tratando de alargar el momento lo más posible, pero cuando escucha un _'Yo también'_ abandonar los labios del ojimiel mientras los últimos chorros de semen salpican su abdomen, Kurt simplemente se permite perderse en aquella sensación.

**888**

Jake abre los ojos después de que aparecen los primeros rayos del sol y, mientras se sienta sacudiéndose los últimos vestigios de sueño, contempla a la pareja que se encuentra durmiendo todavía a su lado.

Los brazos de Blaine se encuentran aferrando el torso de Kurt, mientras que sus piernas están enredadas entre las del castaño y su cabeza se mantiene descansando contra su pecho. Y Jake no puede evitar sonreír un poco, porque es como si estuviera viendo a un niño acurrucado contra su oso de felpa favorito. Lentamente se levanta y busca su ropa para vestirse en silencio.

– ¿Te vas? – la voz de Kurt lo detiene cuando está a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta.

– Me voy. Fue divertido, pero parece que él ya tomó su decisión. Dile que lo veré el lunes.

Kurt no puede evitar que una sonrisa nazca en su rostro. Y mientras aprieta el cuerpo adormilado de Blaine entre sus brazos, Kurt se pregunta si antes de regresar a Nueva York podrá convencerlo para que curse sus últimos meses de escuela en Dalton.

**888**

Bueno, espero que se haya parecido un poco a lo que esperabas **VrNk L SaNZ**. En mi defensa puedo decir que nunca había escrito una escena parecida, y la verdad que no esperaba que mi primera vez fuera un trío - okay, eso sonó extraño -.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¿Tomatazos?


End file.
